


Commodity

by angelcakes19



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: May contain Megatron/Starscream slash in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakes19/pseuds/angelcakes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron assigns himself as guardian to a sparkling Starscream as an investment in the future of his air force with a 'no one hurts him but me' attitude. But will Starscream end up damaged from his one-orn leader's constantly altering and confusing treatment? Contains sparkling abuse and perhaps some fluff, maybe slash in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Companion

_Author's Notes- Hi here is the beginning of a (hopefully) short fic about Megatron and the other higher ranking Decepticons raising a sparkling Starscream. Future chapters will contain Skyfire but how I would imagine him to be as a Decepticon so not quite in character. Also, though there may be slash in later chapters, I want to let you guys know right from the start that nothing inappropriate will happen with/to Starscream until he receives his adult upgrades. This will be a mixture of fluff and angst, so there will be some scenes of sparkling abuse._  
 _I have been reading a lot of sparkling Starscream fics recently (Kibble Beast’s 'The Edge of Reason’ and autobotgirl12328’s ‘A Childhood Misfortune’ in particular and I would recommend both) and have been thinking about trying to do one myself, so here is the first chapter of my effort._  
 _Suggestions are welcomed._  
 _Bold- Comm link._  
 _Italics- Thoughts/memories/link speak._  
 _Possible future pairing- Megatron/Starscream_  
 _Warnings- Rated T but may rise to an M later for slash. Sparkling abuse, violence and Transformer swearing._  
 _Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters._  
 _Verse- AU._  
 _Units of Time: Astrosecond- 1 second, Klik- 1 minute, Cycle- 1 hour, Orn- 1 day, Decacycle- 1 week, Meta-cycle- 1 month, Solar cycle- 1 year, Vorn- 1 million years._  
 _Unbetaed._  
 _All mistakes are my own._  
 _Hope you all enjoy it and sorry for the long Author’s Notes._

* * *

Commodity

Chapter One- Companion

 

Megatron shifted in his berth, a quiet sniffling needling at his audios and disturbing the quiet of his berthroom. With a sigh blowing from his vents he stood and approached the small crib against the dull wall on the other side of the room.

A small mechling cringed in recharge underneath a thin metallic blanket, optic fluid trickling down the young Cybertronian's faceplates as small sounds of distress emerged from him, muffled by the soft material he seemed to be hiding under.

Quietly, the large mech removed the front bars of the cot and put them to one side to rest against his stained purple chest of drawers. Easing the small mech into his servos, he caressed the wings that had only just formed, finally developing from useless and incredibly sensitive stubs. 

The delicate, bent from earlier punishment, wings flicked up into the aspiring tyrant’s servo, no doubt unconsciously seeking comfort and forgiveness. Megatron felt inclined to give both, Soundwave having told him repeatedly that he was too hard on the youngster and, in this instance, the Decepticon agreed.

He had allowed his emotions and frustrations to get the best of him and taken it out on the softly playing, giggling sparkling using the flimsy excuse that the little one was distracting him. After standing, attempting to rationalise with and listening to the never-ending ridiculous prattle of the Cybertronian Council for cycles on end; and focussing on his opponents in the pits while simultaneously ignoring and absorbing the roars of crowd, it would be inconceivable to those who knew him that he could be disrupted from a task so easily.

The way the telepath’s visor flickered voiced his unspoken disapproval louder than words ever could. 

The soon-to-be flier stirred slightly from his doze, pain not allowing him to fully fall into the land of slumber, and stared in nervous fright at his guardian. Megatron took him to his far larger multi-layered berth and sat down, carefully cradling the youngster to his chassis in one servo as he unsubspaced a toy the head of the underground Decepticon faction had not thought about for many solar cycles. 

Putting the sides of his metallic palms together so that his protégé could reach the large sack-like plaything if he wished, Megatron smiled and gave an encouraging click to the small creature.

The small mech rolled onto all fours and tentatively reached out to the toy that was easily twice his size, helm resting on his shoulder as he stared at it then glanced up at Megatron anxiously. The larger mech nodded and watched in the semi-darkness as his charge crawled lightly across his palms and up into the waiting stubby arms of his new grey-brown playmate.

Snuggling into it, the mechling forgot his hurts, and purred contentedly enjoying the sense of being held by a toy that was so much bigger than he was used to.

‘I am sorry I hurt you today little one,’ Megatron murmured, lifting his servo to drop a kiss on top of his protégé’s tiny helm, ‘and that I took your toys, your companions, from you. But you may have this to keep; no one will take it from you. It was mine when I was your age vorns ago…’ The elder began to gently straighten and caress the aspiring flier’s wings, ‘I expect you to take good care of him.’

The Seeker gave an affirmative chirp, clicking excitedly at his new friend and nuzzling at his guardian’s servo when it petted his back and helm.

The Decepticon’s engines gave an affectionate rumble, watching the two become acquainted as he repaired the little mech, glad for the distraction the toy was providing. He could ignore the sparkling’s pain when anger was clouding his senses but otherwise he did not truly enjoy seeing the youngling cry.

After a little while, clearly feeling warm and cheerful, the mechling began to drift into a proper, restful recharge; curled into the makeshift chassis of the toy. Megatron stood slowly so as not to disturb the tiny mech and carried him back to his crib.

Tucking his charge in, smirking at the little chirps the sparkling was giving, the small engine humming in re-established calm, Megatron briefly remembered seeing the little mech for the first time in a mass-breeding Seeker sanctuary.

The room housing the sparklings, Seekers normally conceiving and birthing at much the same time due to heat cycles and the dominant nature of their carrying programming, could it seemed quite feasibly fit the Prime’s palace inside. The fliers kept their young together in order to protect them and for the hatchlings to socialise from an early age. It also allowed the elders to see which of the youngsters should be trined with others. It did not matter straight away if there was not the numbers for every hatchling to have a trinemate as such things could wait until just before their adult upgrade if absolutely necessary.

Of course some were sparked as a trine, coming from the same carrier and sire, but this was not always the case as many fliers were born alone or in twos, allowing different bonds to form between the fliers, some of siblings, others of lovers. 

Megatron’s youngster had been birthed alone, and was now spending most of his orns as a youngling in almost complete solitude if not for the fact that his Decepticon guardian made sure he was supervised often. It was not unusual, however, for the sparkling to simply be locked in his caretaker’s berthroom and expected to both entertain and look after himself. 

The flier had to know how to be independent, it was imperative.

The large mech had roamed up and down the cots, ignoring those already in groups or that were somehow damaged from birth or development. Many were recharging deeply, only the soft rise and fall of their chassis and barely audible whirring of their systems letting passing observers know that they were not permanently offline; and others cowered from the unfamiliar imposing mech.

One however, did not try to hide from him.

The little mechling had curiously come right up to the bars of his crib and stared up inquisitively at the far older mech.

‘You’re a fearless one aren’t you?’ Megatron paused and crouched beside the hatchling’s mini-berth, chuckling lowly as a small servo reached between the bars to stroke his faceplate. Standing he dipped his servo down and swiftly scooped the youngster into the air, throwing and catching him once as the one-orn flier gasped in delight at being airborne.

A baptism of sorts.

‘Yes, I think you will do.’

Turning, the hatchling curled into his chassis half-hidden by the massive servo holding him, Megatron nodded to the carers and made his way over to them to finish negotiations.

There was a war coming even if most of the populace were unaware of it and both sacrifices and alliances had to be made.

The Decepticons already had a consignment of fully-fledged fliers if needed but Soundwave had warned him that the numbers were on nowhere near the scale they would need and that the leaders’ loyalty was questionable. Megatron had therefore partially coerced, partly negotiated with Vos’s Winglord for control of these new-sparks and he intended to groom his chosen one to be his Air Commander and possibly… other things as well.

To add these to his flock was a long-term commitment to a large degree, one he had not reached before but would soon surpass in other areas, and to keep them secret meant a permanent move to Kaon from Iacon. Not that that was especially suspicious, his building reputation in the gladiator pits had long ago reached the audios of his brother and the rest of the Senate.

It would be frowned upon but not overly condemned or looked into.

He would take the carers with him, as well as some Vos officials to appease the Winglord, and have his appointed officers ensure that they raised the younglings accordingly.

A security risk was the creators of the little ones but Megatron trusted the Winglord to keep them quiet, and Vos was isolated enough that one batch of hatchlings going missing, easily replaced in a few meta-cycles, should go unnoticed by the outside world.

That and the hatchlings were high-born and so, in a way, less cared for than their social inferiors, viewed more as commodities and a way for their creators to achieve advancement in their sectors than as actual individual beings. It would almost be easier to remove a sparkling by force from a member of the elite than a working-class Seeker for precisely that reason.

They might be saddened but ultimately only because they had lost a treasured possession rather than a family member but, as is the case for most possessions, to them it was nothing that could not be replaced and the original all but forgotten. 

After adult upgrades most of the Seeker upper classes never truly saw their creations again. Initiation of arranged bondings even in cities thousands of miles from Vos, commitment to office or Cybertron’s army and a host of other reasons allowed them to benefit from their young with only minimal contact with them.

The Winglord need only promise some sort of boon, however slight, and the matter would never be made public. At least, until Megatron wished it to be.

By the time he crunched across the gravel to reach his waiting carriage outside the hatchling, wrapped in a warmed blanket, had slipped into recharge, light ventilations puffing against the Decepticon’s metallic skin.

It might have been Optimus’s influence, it still having some sway in his spark then, but he felt some fondness for the small creature and it had never entirely left him.

Now as he looked at his little investment, Megatron grinned, sharp fangs bared.

The Senate still believed him a loyal servant and easy puppet but soon, when everything came to fruition, they would see the magnitude of their error.

And his little Starscream would help pave the way.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please leave a review._

_Advanced warning- I go back to university at the end of this week so updates in general will slow down but I will try my best to keep them as frequent as possible, if a little short. I’ll try to get Acid Rain updated at some point this week._


	2. Future Plans

Author's Notes- Hi here is the second chapter, sorry for the wait.

Special thanks to LadyBonBon, sakiko of soleana, Iwanita, fan girl 666, The-writing-Mew, anon and Kit_SummerIsle for their reviews and comments, and to all those who favourited, alerted and gave kudos.

Suggestions are welcomed. 

Bold- Comm link.

Italics- Thoughts/memories/link speak.

Possible future pairing- Megatron/Starscream

Warnings- Rated T but may rise to an M later for slash. Sparkling abuse, violence and Transformer swearing. 

Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters.

Verse- AU.

Units of Time: Astrosecond- 1 second, Klik- 1 minute, Cycle- 1 hour, Orn- 1 day, Decacycle- 1 week, Meta-cycle- 1 month, Solar cycle- 1 year, Vorn- 1 million years.

Unbetaed.

All mistakes are my own.

Hope you all enjoy it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two- Future Plans

Starscream purred in his recharge, waking gradually in the arms of his toy. Chirping to it in greeting quietly, optics dim as his systems booted, the sparkling stared across at a still slumbering Megatron. Sliding down his new friend onto the coverlet, he flicked his wings out in a stretch and yawned, tiny engines humming steadily. Pressing a digit to his lip components as he glanced up at old toy, he padded to the bars to watch his guardian recharge.

The larger mech had been so angry the previous orn but the Seeker didn't quite know why, only able to assume that he had done something to upset the older Cybertronian. He'd have to behave better… Wings rising in resolve, Starscream crept back to his toy and, with a 'goodnight' chitter, went back into recharge curled up with his helm resting on his new friend's chassis.

Megatron stirred not long after, checking his internal chronometer as a matter of habit and finding it was still quite early, both of Cybertronian's suns having yet to rise over the city, he still nevertheless dragged his frame from his berth, going to his desk and settling down to work. Cycles passed in silence but, several kliks after the second dawn, the aspiring tyrant's intercom buzzed and he was forced to abandon his datapad to greet his visitor.

Starscream by this time was wide awake, but nestled into his toy and barely audible. On the way to the door Megatron, barely pausing, reached a servo into the Seekerlet's crib and stroked his helm, smiling down fondly on the young mech when he looked up at him, larger engines rumbling with affection. Starscream beamed back, waving his own servo in greeting, a light twitch of his digits as his wings flicked up.

The sparkling bounded down his crib as Megatron headed for the door, eager to see who was calling on them at this cycle of the orn. Small servos wrapping around the bars, Starscream pressed his faceplates to the gap between them so he see clearly. A chirp of greeting and excitement burst from his vocaliser as Skyfire was permitted entry into the room, the elder flier's wings pulled in close in a gesture that when Starscream was older he would recognise was that of nervousness.

Skyfire quirked his lip components as he gazed down on his student, servo half-raising in a wave before his attention completely focussed in on Megatron.

Keen ruby optics followed the adult's movements, servos playing with themselves as Starscream watched them curiously. They were speaking too fast for him to keep up, his helm fell on his shoulder as he tried to do so in vain, but from the occasional glance in his direction the sparkling did manage to deduce that at least part of the conversation concerned him.

Spark swirling as a funny feeling settled in his tanks, Starscream instantly crawled into Skyfire's servo the moment it was offered, optics flying back and forth between the two older mechs. Megatron gave a parting stroke to his left wing and a quiet goodbye as the larger flier carried the sparkling out. Starscream stared up at Skyfire curiously as they passed through corridors and hallways the younger mech hadn't seen before. The still-developing frame was filled with interest as his helm began to move from side to side, trying to take everything in. Mechs passed them without acknowledgement but Starscream, when he looked round Skyfire's arm, could see some them pausing to look with twisted faceplates.

Optics narrowing as the young mech vented a sigh at the familiar sight; he curled tighter into Skyfire's servo and hugged the jet's digits to offer comfort. The fingers were quickly pulled away, Skyfire's free appendage pushing the Seeker closer to the centre of his metallic palm. As they walked deeper into this area of the base and the corridors grew more sterilised in nature, mechs gradually became more respectful, particularly those with wings. Starscream chirped at the multitude of different coloured fluttering metal, engines purring at the idea that one orn he'd have them too.

They paused briefly at a wide door, a soft beeping sound tinkling out in the quiet as the scientist input his codes, and they were permitted entry with a barely audible swoosh. Starscream blinked at the pale whites and greens, everything was utterly clean. It didn't sparkle however, the lab wasn't new and it showed, but nothing was dirty and everything had a clear place.

'Lord Megatron has decided that you will take on further lessons with me. One of these will be science.' The jet placed Starscream down on the table top. 'This is important,' he tilted up the Seeker's chin so they could look each other in the optic, 'you do not touch _anything_ unless I say you can. You could get very hurt.'

Starscream nodded, slightly awed, and his optics lit up at the sight of luminous glowing colours in tubes. Some bore warning symbols of them, and the sight of some of the small images made the Seeker flinch as they hinted at what certain substances could do to a Cybertronian. His curiosity soon returned, however, to temper the silent threat. Starscream would be careful (strangely, Megatron only _really_ got mad when the flier got injured, and that provided a deterrent that Skyfire could never equal), and he would learn so he could try and impress his guardian, but he also intended to have some fun. His wings flicked up as a table of elements was placed in front of him, tiny digits tracing the symbols to help him commit them to memory.

Skyfire began to describe each one as Starscream's orbs deepened in concentration, mouthing the names as he was told them. The adult finished with, 'this is of course a simplified version, and you will learn more as we progress, but they are enough to be getting along with. This is for you to keep and I want you to work on memorising them, yes?'

Starscream chirped an affirmative, grinning as he looked up at his teacher.

'Very good. Now we won't be doing anything practical for at least a decacycle or so, until I know you are aware of the health and safety measures we must conform to.' Skyfire's tone was firm, but he stroked the barely grown wings with something like affection.

The sparkling nodded, glossa slightly poking out as he read the table's contents again as he imitated the serious expression that Megatron made while he worked. Engines purring, he scampered across the pad and looked up expectantly at his mentor who obligingly scooped him up and placed him on a well-maintained white shoulder.

Starscream settled down as Skyfire settled at his desk and gave him a pad of rules to read, telling the younger to ask for any clarification he needed when he was done. For a time they sat together in silence, the Seeker's wings gently twitching as he tried to remember each guideline, while Skyfire focussed on his own experiment. When Starscream finished, he couldn't resist watching the older mech for a couple of kliks. Skilful digits connected wires and filtered multi-coloured liquids into whatever the larger flier was making...

At what Starscream hoped was a convenient moment he interrupted his teacher to say he understood what behaviour was expected of him in Skyfire's lab.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron arrived to pick him up a few cycles later, chuckling at the four or five datapads Starscream had surrounded himself with as he perched on his diagram of elements. Skyfire pointed out certain ones and asked the sparkling to tell him about them, and more often than not the Seeker could say the names, uses and dangers of each his teacher indicated. Pausing in the doorway, both fliers so absorbed in their work they had yet to notice him, he indulged himself in watching his charge learn for a time. Of course, while science was something Shockwave in particular insisted the young one learn, it was by no means everything. Science and maths could go servo in servo, and Skyfire would teach them those, as well as flying.

The aspiring tyrant wished to teach the sparkling history, politics and fighting himself, with help from Soundwave and a few others of his officers. He hoped for a small period of time, just enough to allow Starscream to mature to his adult upgrade, and it seemed likely that he would be able to have it. Soundwave predicted their activities should not be noticed, if kept discreet, for several solar cycles yet.

And that would have to be long enough.

Optimus contacted him regularly, still tried to convince him to return to Iacon occasionally and Megatron made sure never to completely dash his brother's hope of him 'coming home' to help ensure the Prime's continued loyalty and support. While he was sure his younger sibling would not turn on him, he knew it would be unwise to cause unnecessary rifts. He visited when he was required, attended meetings that needed his attention and pandered to the Council and their idiocy. There were rumblings within it about him, and not all of the anxiety and annoyance was voiced. Soundwave's ability proved more invaluable with each passing orn, and his loyalty was a rare treasure. He would have to use the telepath to his full potential, make sure he was always welcomed in the official meetings and social gatherings- where mechs were generally more loose-glossaed- of the elite.

Watching Starscream process new information, Megatron noted once again that the little one he had chosen had a stronger, more adaptable processor than the average sparkling his age. The Seeker had so far appeared to be a good selection, perhaps the best that had been available at the time. Between finding the sparkling, and obtaining the services of Soundwave and Shockwave, luck seemed to be going his way. He had always known he'd need some of it when the ideas forming in the back of his processor began to merge into a true wish and drive for change. Fighting in the arena had acquainted him with truths that the upper crust of their society seemed determined to ignore. Families were starving, youngsters barely-sparked were dying, people were suffering… It simply could not be allowed to continue.

He was the Lord High Protector and his duty may be more to Cybertron's army than its civilians- arguably more the Prime's responsibility, but Optimus was young, too young in truth for the responsibilities thrust upon him- but Megatron had adapted to taking on more than his role called of him and, while he may not have been the Matrix's chosen bearer, he had become a crutch for his brother when he struggled and a trusted adviser. The gladiator was sure Optimus would come into his own with time and experience, and he would be granted more of it without the Council's persistent petty demands.

Change would have to be gradual, at least at first, and perhaps with Optimus's support and the strong will of the working classes and the underclass, that alone would be enough. Megatron had his army though, gaining members in the underground by the orn and pulling completely functional and useful mechs from the gutters, which was prepared to fight in case a slow political change was not sufficient. The removal and replacement of the current, corrupt Council could, potentially, avert the need for a full-blown revolution and the chance of a war.

Megatron doubted it though, the harm they had done had run deep into Cybertron's society, and it would take a lot of work to rectify it, and almost certainly a great deal of violence. This was why he knew he needed an army of somewhat capable, or at least passionate, mechs. He wished, and had been planning, to rule alone, with Optimus beneath him as a symbol for the people to look up to rather than a proper leader, and a handful of advisers. He believed the line of the Primes to be more a religious icon than beneficial heads of society, and that was where Optimus should be and where he excelled at. He embodied the empathetic and supportive nature that a Prime should have and be, more a counsellor in spark than a strong leader. Megatron would, therefore, allow and present his brother with a function better suited to him than the one he had been forced into and suffered within. He would be an adviser to him, one of _his_ councilmechs, and the figurehead of Cybertron's main church where the voice and, as some would believe, carrier of Primus belonged.

Optimus was too soft-sparked to fight and do what would be necessary so, as always, Megatron would simply have to do it for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
